Vince Deadrick
|birthplace = St. Louis, Missouri, USA |deathday = |deathplace = Los Angeles, California, USA |roles = Stunt actor |characters = Multiple characters }} Vincent "Vince" Paul Deadrick, also known as Vince Deadrick, Sr. , was a stuntman, stunt actor, and stunt coordinator who appeared in several episodes of and made an uncredited "cameo" appearance in an episode of . Deadrick filmed his scenes for "Balance of Terror" on Wednesday and Thursday at Desilu Stage 9, and his scenes for "What Are Little Girls Made Of?" on Friday at Stage 10. He filmed his stunt scenes for "Shore Leave" on Tuesday and Wednesday on location at Vasquez Rocks, and his stunt scene for "The Doomsday Machine" on Thursday at Stage 9. He filmed his scenes for "The Apple" between Thursday and Monday at Stage 10, and his stunt scene for "Mirror, Mirror" on Thursday at Stage 9. He filmed his scene for "Is There in Truth No Beauty?" on Wednesday , also at Stage 9. Deadrick is the father of stuntman and Enterprise stunt coordinator Vince Deadrick, Jr.. In 2004 he visited his son on the set of Star Trek: Enterprise. It was a highlight on the set because he was one of only five performers (along with Majel Barrett Roddenberry, Clint Howard and Joseph Ruskin and Jack Donner) who appeared on both the original series and Enterprise. Deadrick, Jr. asked his father to do a stunt in the episode being filmed and his father performed a small stunt part as an alien slave trader in . He is the only stunt actor who appeared in both The Original Series and Enterprise. In his over 40 years stunt career he has doubled for stars such as , , and . Deadrick has performed in films such as The Enemy Below (1957, with Theodore Bikel, Biff Elliot and Lou Elias), Love with the Proper Stranger (1963), Dirty Harry (1971, starring Andrew Robinson), Beyond the Poseidon Adventure (1979), The Lady in Red (1979, with Louise Fletcher, Christopher Lloyd, and Dick Miller), The Beastmaster (1982), Spacehunter: Adventures in the Forbidden Zone (1983, with stunts by Tony Cecere, Ann Chatterton, Phil Chong, Joyce McNeal, and Beth Nufer), Beverly Hills Cop (1984), Commando (1985), The Golden Child (1986), Throw Momma from the Train (1987, with Kate Mulgrew, Raye Birk, and stunts by Dana Dru Evenson and Donna Garrett), The Dead Pool (1988, with stunts by Patricia Tallman), Ghostbusters II (1989), Total Recall (1990), Broken Arrow (1996), For Better or Worse (1996, starring Jason Alexander), Lethal Weapon 4 (1998), and Bedazzled (2000, with Aaron Lustig, Rudolf Martin, Baron Jay, and stunts by Brian Avery, Eddie Braun, Shawn Crowder, Phil Culotta, Robert Herron, Pat Romano, George Wilbur, Mark Chadwick, Anita Hart, and Tom Morga). He has also performed in television series such as Batman, The Six Million Dollar Man, The Fall Guy, Mannix, Mission: Impossible (1969, with Leonard Nimoy, Lee Meriwether, Torin Thatcher, and stunts by Dick Dial), Gunsmoke, North & South, MacGyver (1991, with John Hostetter, Clynell Jackson III, Adrian Sparks, and coordinated by his son), CSI: Miami (2004, with David Lee Smith and Edward Conna), and Numb3rs (2005, with Mel Winkler, David Figlioli, and stunt coordinated by Peewee Piemonte). Deadrick passed away on Saturday morning, 27 May 2017, at the age of 84. Star Trek appearances File:Romulan crewman 2, 2266.jpg|Romulan crewman (uncredited) File:Mathews.jpg|Mathews File:Vaalian 5.jpg|Feeder of Vaal ( ) (uncredited) File:USS_Enterprise_operations_engineer_19.jpg|Engineer (uncredited) File:Alien slave trader 1, Verex III.jpg |Alien slave trader (uncredited) Stunt double appearances File:Vince Deadrick, Shore Leave.jpg|Stunt double for Bruce Mars (uncredited) File:Vince Deadrick as Decker.jpg|Stunt double for William Windom (uncredited) File:Vince Deadrick as McCoy.jpg|Stunt double for DeForest Kelley (uncredited) External links * * de:Vince Deadrick es:Vince Deadrick sv:Vince Deadrick nl:Vince Deadrick Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:TOS performers Category:ENT performers